Changed
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: Timmy doesn't know why he's starting to feel this way and he'd sooner believe that Tootie is using Voodoo on him than him actually falling for her on his own. But will a little spy mission on Tootie's 'evil plans' change all of that? TimmyxTootie


_**First time writing a story for Timmy x Tootie, (Damn, a straight pairing) O.O lol, so if it's not very good, I apologize. But this was just a random idea that came to me... Enjoy. :) **_

* * *

><p>*Story is set when Timmy is 14 almost 15, and Tootie is 14*

For years Timmy had chased Trixie Tang in an endless coyote-road runner sequence, for her love. He was never successful.

It has been almost 5 years since he had started this chase, and as high school demonstrated (more than elementary or Jr. High) – There's always more than one fish in the sea.

What Timmy could not understand, however, was why, instead of searching for other girls who didn't know him from childhood and he could start fresh with, he suddenly started having lustful feelings for someone that he disliked all through 5th grade. That's right, Timmy Turner has started having romancing feelings for Tootie – Icky Vicky's younger sister and creepy stalker extraordinaire.

So Tootie had gained more of a curved figure, so she had her braces off, and so she grew her hair out… did it really make _that_ big of a difference, after all when he pictured her he still pictured nerdy little Tootie – stalks-a-lot. Hence, Timmy was quite confused why he now sometimes envisioned touching her, or holding her, or kissing her…

"Why is this happening to me?" He sulked allowed.

"What's the matter Timmy?" Timmy looked up and saw the concerned faces of his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. (Poof was at another magical creature child's house for a play date this evening.)

"Just thinking about… why I'm feeling this way… for _Tootie _of all people. I mean I still think of Tootie as her 9 year old annoying self, and yet… I feel, I feel like my heart and stomach is going to pop out of my chest and run away together, every time I see her."

"So what you're saying is that you can't understand why you're falling for her…" Wanda simplified. Cosmo just laughed, he would never understand just what was so crazy or confusing about it.

"Woah, Woah, _**Woah**_… I am **Not** falling for her. I'm just obviously having some hormonal tension, and Tootie was just a random choice from my inner mind and body in which to express my needs with."

"Uh huh," Wanda stated, not buying it. "Then why did your 'inner mind' choose Tootie over the hundreds of others girls you see every day."

"I told you it was random!" Timmy yelled, and Cosmo laughed harder.

Wanda sighed in annoyance. Men… men were going to be the death of her one of these days.

"Timmy face it, nothing is really at random in things like this."

Timmy sighed, he was not falling in love with that girl, no way in the 'history of ever' as he would say.

"Hey Timmy, maybe it's all a part of Tootie's 'evil-master-plan-to-get-you-to-love-her plan' and she's like using voodoo or something." Cosmo yelled.

Well, Timmy could believe _that_ over himself intentionally falling for the previously nerdy girl.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Cosmo." Timmy's voiced traced with some sarcasm.

"I have an idea! Let's go spy on her and see what evil spells she's doing to make you feel this way. Then we can stop her, yay!" Cosmo was excited.

Wanda looked disgusted, she was not going to spy on some poor girl who did nothing wrong, with one idiot with a head full of grape jelly, and another idiot who ignores the truth right in front of his face and would rather believe witch craft over his true feelings. She left the 2 dopes to themselves and their stupid plan; she poofed away until further notice.

Timmy and Cosmo meanwhile started coming up with a plan. – They were going to pose as inanimate objects in the girl's room (like a stuffed bear or book or whatever) and spy on her. Timmy would be given an 'emergency wand' with 10 wishes on it (because they both knew Cosmo had the attention span of a rodent, and action might need to be taken, quickly.)

With their plan set, Timmy and Cosmo poofed off to the outside of Tootie's house.

Timmy wished for binoculars so he could look into Tootie's room and see what kind of scenery they could pose as. He saw a bed full of stuffed toys, so Timmy decided that he'll pose as a stuffed bear, and he saw softball glove on the other side of the room, so he told Cosmo to pose as a softball.

They then poofed inside the young teen's room, in their disguises, and awaited her arrival back home. They saw through the window that the family was just finishing up dinner in the dining room so she should be back any moment.

About two minutes later Tootie came strolling in with a happy step. She plopped down on her bed, "whew, glad for some alone time. Now it's time to have some fun." She closed and locked her door and went under her bed to pull out a box.

Timmy gulped, 'was Cosmo actually right for once?' He really stopped to think after that, 'hey wait a minute, if I never actually believed Cosmo about the voodoo… then why was I so eager to spy on Tootie?' He was starting to get a headache, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard an exclaim of "Ah ha!" come from the girl.

He looked over and saw that she had pulled what looked like a comic book with a picture of two anime men on the cover. "Huh," Timmy thought, "Never knew that she like anime of manga."

Tootie spread the doujinshi open on the bed and the contents suddenly dawned on Timmy. 'Omg… it's a yaoi.' Timmy glanced over at Cosmo who was preoccupied rolling side-by-side a rollie pollie bug. (Short attention span *sigh* thank god Tootie didn't notice, but I'm glad Cosmo isn't watching this.) He turned back to Tootie.

She was getting more and more into the story, which quickly turned rated M. A blush crept up her face and she started sweating slightly. Timmy gulped but couldn't turn his eyes away. More and more she started reacting…

He could even feel her stomach churn with excitement, and a ticklish feeling deep inside her. She took her hand and made it rub over her stomach, before going lower and slipping into her underwear.

Timmy could imagine the light feathered touches on her vagina. No matter how much he tried to resist Timmy started to feel himself get hard, even with the body of a stuffed bear. He looked down, there was a fabric bulge coming out of the lower region of his stuffed body. He could feel it start to ache.

He looked back at Tootie, she decided to take it up a notch and remove her underwear, Timmy was now looking at her pussy and fingers of her one hand teasing her entrance, while the other grabbed a brush from her little side table.

Oh the ache! Timmy's member shot right up with this display. He could not ignore this pain, he **must** relieve himself too! Timmy slowly and cautiously moved to a spot so that he could still see the show, but be out of direct sight should Tootie suddenly turn around. (Regardless of if she seemed to be too preoccupied to notice the sky falling at the moment.)

Her breathing was quick and ragged, and then she suddenly placed the handle tip of the brush at her hole. She started to slide it in carefully, gasping and mewing from the feeling – pain and pleasure. She held it in there for a bit before pulling it out again and then pushing it back in faster this time, with a cry of "ah!" and a few gasps and shudders. She kept repeating the process until it felt comfortable.

Timmy kept his eyes glued on Tootie the entire time, but had his hands **(A.N.: paws?)** roam his bear cock **(A.N.: pun, lol?)** up and down, and gently squeezed and played around with the tip, wishing that Tootie's mouth was upon it. (Inanimate body of not!) He started to pull on it slightly, he could feel something leak out 'can stuffed bears have pre-cum?' he wondered. He took some with his hands it wasn't like cotton, it was more slippery. He took the pre-cum and started to slick it over his length, making the act of touching himself more blissful.

Tootie finally started feeling the pleasurable sensations of the hard object inside of her and began moving the brush around (as well as her hips unconsciously). She moaned and groaned as beads of sweat formed on not only her face but her entire body, soaking her clothes and allowed the sound of wet skin to echo through the room every time she moved around.

Timmy was on a mental high right now, nothing mattered anymore. Tootie just looked too beautiful, too amazing! He pumped harder and faster, grunting and panting as he imagined Tootie's lustful face looking him in the eyes, crying his name. "Ohhh, Tootie…" he whispered hoarsely.

They both were so close to cumming, the air was musty with traces of thrill and anticipation. Timmy whispered louder this time, "Ohhh, oh Tootie…!" Tootie who was in her own little ecstasy fantasy thought she had imagined Timmy's voice, but even so, went with it. Thrusting the brush deeper, as deep as it could possibly go, she too muttered "Timmy… Mmm T-Timmy!" Timmy didn't think he could get any more excited but he was sadly mistaken as he heard Tootie utter his name that way. He was on the tip of the edge, just one more blow… He panted and gasped and thrust into his hands moaning "Tootie, Ahh Toooootie… please…" the next part he said huskily "Please… be Mine!" Tootie heard that and gasped from both shock and happy surprise- finally releasing herself, the 'juice' dripping from her entrance. She called "Oh Timmy, yes… I love you…" Thaat caused Timmy to sputter and hitch his breath as he also came with a strained cry/whisper "Tootie…"

They both lay panting for breath on the bed. Neither acknowledged anything but the lasting remains of their own orgasms.

Tootie finally got up and looked herself over, her sweat-stained clothes stuck to her. "What a rush! *pant*" she smiled "Well, time for a shower." And with that she left the room.

Timmy now had some time to mull over his thoughts and all that has happened. When Tootie was like _that_, just now, he didn't see the nerdy little girl who trailed him like a puppy for years, he saw a stranger, an entirely different girl than who he thought Tootie would even be. He loved the other worldly feeling that she gave him when she called out for him in that state of sweet feeling, and when she said that she loved him… Oh man… did this mean…

The door opened again and Tootie came back in humming a happy tune. She was only dressed in a little white towel. Timmy hoped that she'd just hurry up and change before he got another stiffy.

She removed her towel and started getting into pajamas. She then bounced onto the bed, and ironically picked up the stuffed bear that Timmy was posed as, and hugged him tightly to her chest. (Timmy noted, definitely a c cup, and very much unlike the old Tootie.) She sighed deeply, "I can't believe I thought of Timmy this time. I know that he's wanted nothing to do with me for a while… no matter how much time has passed; I just wish that he'd take the time to get to know me now. I'm not who I once was… I can show him that." She put Timmy down and went to her desk to grab her laptop and enjoy the rest of her night.

Timmy now felt insanely guilty. He couldn't leave now, (especially since he wasn't even sure where Cosmo was anymore) he might as well see what this 'new Tootie' was like.

The night passed by comfortably:

He watched Tootie do things like IM some school friends (she actually had friends at this point in her life), talked to some other fangirls and artists from many other sites, while listening to music. They both even like the same bands – (Besides Chip Skylark) Simple Plan, Hawthorn Heights, Eminem (who knew), (ect…)

When Tootie got up to go the the bathroom later Timmy stealthily scanned over the information on her different profiles, from simple things like favorite color, to more complex like her life's dream… he found that he liked what he read.

Again the night kept on and he found out more and more about this 'new person' and it didn't even take until Tootie fell asleep and he was able to use the emergency wand to wish himself and Cosmo out of there, for him to come to a decision.

As soon as they poofed back (sometime around 3am) Wanda interrogated them. Luckily, just as he figured, Cosmo never even paid attention to what occurred, and gave a clueless glance when Wanda asked. So Timmy just responded "It was better than I even thought. And, I now must do something…"

The next day:

Facebook –

**Double T** is now friends with **Toot-s-ie Pop**.

13 people like this

**Double T** posted on **Toot-s-ie Pop**'s wall

**Double T**: Hey Tootie, I was thinking, it's been a while since we've actually talked. I'm sure we've both changed a lot. Wanna hang later and we can catch up?

**Toot-s-ie Pop**: I'd like that very much Timmy.

Well, it was a start. I already know that she's changed, it's time to show her that I have too… and that now I actually realized that I have…

* * *

><p><em><strong>How'd it come out? Review please and tell me what you think. <strong>_

_**Inspired by 2 things: Boku No Pico 2nd OVA (yaoi) and a Hetalia (yaoi) story called **_**Dear Diary**_** by **_**ai-08**_**.**_


End file.
